


Am I pretty, Shizu-chan?

by livin_la_vida_yaoi



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, High School play, Implied Smut, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livin_la_vida_yaoi/pseuds/livin_la_vida_yaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya is determined to perform with Shizuo, no matter what it takes, much to Shizuo's dismay. But in the end, it's definitely worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I pretty, Shizu-chan?

If I had to describe Orihara Izaya in a few words, they would be annoying, obsessive, and dedicated. The guy will not stay away, no matter how many desks I throw at him! I hear him saying 'Shizu-chan~' every five minutes, whether it's to me or Shinra or Kadota or some random kid who doesn't even care. He even threatened the principal to give us classes together. Threatened! The principal! How insane is he?  
It started yesterday. The teachers at school got tired of me getting in trouble and wanted to find a different punishment. So they forced me to participate in our school play. I can't say I was particularly upset or thrilled, because, I mean it's not like I'm bad at acting. My younger brother is a famous actor for crying out loud.  
I got a lead role, the supposed 'handsome savior' of a young maiden. It's pretty cheesy. And everything was going fine until he walked in and right over to me.  
"I heard you got the lead role of our play, Shizu-chan," Izaya said as his arms crossed against his chest, "The handsome outcast who saved the beautiful young maiden. The 'handsome outcast' is fitting, but that savior part is quite amusing," he giggled.  
"Shut-" I wasn't able to finish as our teacher yelled to us.  
"Students auditioning for the young maiden Valentina, please follow me!" She announced.  
As I was about to start yelling again, Izaya stopped me when he wiggles his fingers in a wave and began to walk to our teacher, "That's me, Shizu-chan! I can't wait for you to rescue me!" He winked and looked away.  
I stood in shock as I watched the raven skip away to the other girls auditioning. If Izaya makes it, I just might die. With a look of horror on my face, I sat down a little ways away from the other actors and actresses, anxiously awaiting the arrival of my beautiful, and hopefully female, Valentina.

_ _ _

Hearing a bunch of footsteps coming into the room, I opened my previously closed eyes and looked around, searching for the person who got the role.  
The teacher announced a name that I did not recognize, though I saw who it was by the grin on her face and sad looks of the others. The girl was cute and the way she bit her lip trying to hold back a giggle made me smile. Though the face that really made me happy was Izaya's.  
Izaya was sending deadly glares at the girl who made it, as well as everyone else around him. He made his was towards me and I smirked at him, "What? You weren't pretty enough to get the part?" I teased.  
The raven glared at me, a mixture of hurt and anger and... mischief? flooding his eyes, "Shut up Shizu-chan," he crossed his arms, "If you think you'll be performing with that girl and not me, you've got another thing coming," and with that he stormed off, leaving the school so the rest of us could practice.

_ _ _

A week later, the actress of Valentina quit for unknown reasons (I suspected Izaya). Of course, the understudy was called upon, and practice continued.  
_ _ _

It was the night of the play and our teacher was stressed out. The lead actress quit. Again. At last minute. We had no back ups. Or so everyone thought.  
Just when we'd thought things couldn't get any worse, the flea showed up.  
"I know all he parts. Should I perform?" He asked with hands on his hips.  
She must have been desperate, because the lack of hesitance and relief in her eyes as she said, "God, yes," made it obvious. She threw Valentina's dress at him and hurried off to prepare, though not before yelling, "And make sure he's got boobs!"  
As Izaya left to get dressed, he shot a kiss at me, causing me to cringe, but I just dealt with it.  
Sitting down heavily, I ran my fingers through my blonde locks as thoughts of fear and anger swam in my mind.  
Too busy cursing under my breath, I didn't notice Izaya jump out of the dressing room. As soon as he did, some girl was in front of him, stuffing something in his dress and then adjusting it.  
I'd only noticed him when I saw a pair of pink flats in front of me, "God, no...," I whispered as I slowly looked up. And sure enough, there was Izaya in a dress... with boobs.  
"Shizu-chan finds me pretty now?" Izaya asked, his voice an octave higher. Only then did I realize if been staring at him for a while.  
"N-No!" I screamed and Izaya grabbed my wrist.  
"Shh! The audience will hear you! Now come on, it's about to start," he dragged me away and all I could do was follow.  
_ _ _

I'd survived the play so far because, luckily, Izaya and I had no interactions, besides the two scenes where we yelled to each other on two sides of a wall. But now, after the plot had been established and the conflict had been solved, it is time for our happily ever after. Unfortunately. Don't get me wrong, I like happy endings. Though when I discovered Izaya would play Valentina, I'd wished the story was more like Romeo and Juliet, except Romeo lives.  
And the first thing I felt when I watched him come back on stage was disgust. But no, not the disgust you feel when you see your enemy cross dressing and ready to kiss you. The disgust I felt was with myself. You know why? Because I, Heiwajima Shizuo, found that annoying flea attractive. I've never felt more crazy in my life, but Izaya... he looked beautiful and I just couldn't deny it.  
The dress was rather ugly, honestly. It was light pink, frilly, and looked like a three-year-old designed it.  
Because of this I was confused. Why did he look so... pretty in it? It definitely made his body look more feminine. Or... was it always like that? But that was of no importance right now. What's important is the faint blush that has risen in my cheeks after seeing Izaya's innocent-looking face that practically screamed the question, 'Am I pretty, Shizu-chan?'  
I wanted to turn my head an hide my face under my bangs, but the play was not over, so I stayed in character.  
We shot award-winning smiles at each other, "Artie!" Izaya said in a high-pitched voice. He put his hands over his chest and sighed in content.  
"Valentina," I responded in a husky voice, then taking a few cautious steps forward before breaking into a sprint, along with Izaya. We threw our arms around each other and I leaned down just a bit since he was shorter than I. He felt so delicate in my arms and I put no force into the hug. After counting to five, I released him. Placing my hands on his warm cheeks, I looked him in the eye and leaned in. Our eyes closed naturally as our lips touched ever so softly. It was like we were afraid, but when the curtains began to close and the clapping began, the kiss became less nervous.  
Izaya's hands moved to my chest and my arms instinctively wrapped around his small waist, pulling him closer. And just as I tilted my head to better the angle, a shrill voice sounded in my ear.  
"You guys did great!" Shinra yelled excitedly.  
I quickly pulled away and glared at him, "Shinra! What the hell?" I growled.  
He opened his mouth to reply, but was stopped by Kadota.  
"Jeez, Shinra, haven't you heard of privacy?" He sounded exasperated, "Sorry guys," he gave us an apologetic look, "but... get a room."  
My face reddened dramatically and I looked down at Izaya, only to find his face buried in my chest and his pale hands clutching my shirt.  
"I... I... We're going," I said and pulled Izaya away.  
"Shi-Shizu-chan!"

_ _ _

If you're wondering, yes, I took Izaya to my home where my family was absent. And yes, we did have a night full of make-out sessions. And yes... I did wake up the next morning beside I certain dark-haired teenager, wearing only my t-shirt (which was too big, but that made it cuter). Oh, and yes, I, Heiwajima Shizuo, have a date on Sunday at 6 pm. And no, my family won't be home that night, either.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever yaoi fanfiction, so I apologize if you didn't enjoy it. Comments and kudos appreciated though, thank you!


End file.
